ecs_elder_scrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Legion
: "A real Soldier has no room for Faliure. A real Soldier is the extension of the Empire, of King Ernst's will, nothing less." : ― Unknown The World's Most Powerful Army, The Legion do as they please, take what they want and answer to no one but their Ruler., The Advantages Stowed upon Warriors Pledge to King Ernst, Utilize Steel weaponry To Strengthen their physical attacks, their ability to absorb massive amounts of damage, allows them to out last their opponents in battle. Warriors Of King Ernst's Imperial Legion are punishing, and relentless. using the Power of imperial Weaponry These Champions Render Their Enemies helpless, by slowing or staggering them in their tracks. adding to their offensive strength many of these abilities regenerate the health of the warriors and their squads. a strong defense matched with paralyzing offenive strikes makes King Ernst a Ruler to be reckoned with. The Soldiers of the Empire (simply referred as Imperial Soldiers) are the military infantry units of the King Ernst's Cyrodiilic Empire in the Elder Scrolls universe. With their signature imperial armor and armed with powerful weapons, they serve as the enforcers of the King Ernst's Empire much like their predecessors had done under the fallen Septim Empire. Imperial Soldiers were a Soldier Unit that served the Empire during its war against the Enemies of Tamriel. Named after the Soldiers of The under The Long Dead Septim Dynasty,1 an Ancient Line of Emperors devoted to the Legacy of Talos,6 these Soldiers drew power and inspiration from such order's ancient and still well known legacy. They wore Different Variants of Imperial armor and wielded The Standard Imeprial Sword.4 Background The Imperial Soldier's of the Empire are much more formidable than their 3rd Era counterparts in the Septim Empire, and are more skilled, more versatile, better equipped and much more accurate in sword fighting. They are also indoctrinated and trained since birth to support the Empire's cause and beliefs, willingly serving the Empire and its King with fervor and zeal. new Imperial Recruits would find a brotherhood and level of adventure they had never experience Personality The Soldiers of King Ernst's Imperial Legion are loyal and obedient, and they follow orders without question from high-ranking officials such as General Tullius and King Ernst Himself. They are also very merciless in battle; killing their enemies without any hesitation, guilt, or remorse. Despite this, All Imperial Soldiers have a sense of justice, honor, good morals and principles. Unlike their predecessors, The Soldiers of King Ernst's Empire are skillful soldiers, being very good at aiming with bows and crossbows and shooting arrows, and have been trained in hand-to-hand and melee combat. Abilities * Marksmanship: All imperial Soldiers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in utilizing Crossbows and Bows. * Melee Combat: All Imperial Soldiers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in utilizing melee weapons; such as axes, Swords, Maces, Warhammers and Two-handed Greatswords. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: All Imperial Soldiers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in unarmed combat. Category:Factions Category:Heroes